Assassins at the Olympics
by Dancingqueen4Life
Summary: See how Natasha and Clint handle having four of their six children in the Summer Olympics in Moscow. This story could be a part of Мои ангелы(My Angels), but I decided against it. You don't need to read that one, or Моя любовь (My Love) to understand this one, but it might be helpful. As always, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**So this little plot bunny jumped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. It's one I've seen from time to time, but never quite like this. Also, this story could technically fit into my other story, Мои ангелы (My Angels)-shameless plug, I know- since it's the same characters, but it just didn't feel right with the other chapters I have for the story thus far.**

**I don't really have a year for this, so it's whenever. Also, I have no idea if Russia has ever/would ever be picked for the Summer Olympics. Winter, yes. Summer, maybe?**

**One last thing, in case you get confused with the number of children mentioned in the story, there's a list at the end that says which Avengers are parents to which kids.**

**Anywhoo, on to the story. **

As Ana and Alekz Barton-Romanoff stared at the scoreboard, holding each other's hand tightly, they determined that this was the most stressful moment of their lives thus far, with the possible exception of the time that Ana had been kidnapped.

_No. Don't go there, Ana._

They were waiting for the final score to be put up, just one more, and they'd know if they'd made it.  
They were waiting off to the sides of the arena, having completed their rotations. It was the last day for the US Olympic qualifying trials, and only two spots were guaranteed- spots for the top two scores.

Ana and Alekz were currently in 1st and 2nd place, but one of the other major contenders had just finished.  
And she'd done wonderfully.  
Finally, after what felt like years of waiting, the board went blank, only to appear moments later with the final standings.

And there, in first and second place were the names _Anastasiya Barton-Romanoff_ and _Alekzandra Barton-Romanoff_ respectively.

They'd done it. They'd qualified for the Olympics.

Both girls had barely enough time to register what they were seeing before their mother and coach, Natasha Romanoff, was hugging and kissing them, whispering words of praise in Russian, Irish, Italian, Spanish, Mandarin, and several of the other languages the girls were fluent in.

The other girls came over to give them hugs as well, while the selection committee made their way out of the arena to decide which other girls- three more, plus 2 alternates- would be joining them.

* * *

The rest of the night passed like a blur for both Alekz and Ana. They could barely remember the committee coming back and announcing the other girls- Madison Mitchel, Grace Thomson, and Andrea Chiou, along with the alternates, Katie Baxter and Samantha Fischer.

They vaguely remembered being interviewed by numerous people, many of whom thought it was 'cute' that the sisters didn't leave each other's sides the entire night.

They made their way back to the house they were staying at with their parents and siblings, along with the rest of the Avengers and their children, a house Tony was considering buying when this was all over.

It was only when she was just about to climb into bed that Ana remembered where the Olympics were going to be.

"Мама! Знаете ли вы, что это значит?"*  
"It means, Ana, that you two are fabulous at gymnastics."  
"No, Мама. It means that we're going to Russia!"

Natasha's face would have paled if she hadn't had such good control of her emotions. She knew, of course, that the games were going to be in Russia, Moscow actually, but it hadn't really hit her until that moment.

Knowing that Ana and Alekz would be worried if they noticed her change in behavior, she simply smiled and nodded, before looking at Clint.  
Her husband knew exactly what she was thinking, knew how terrified she'd become. So he gestured with his head out onto the balcony, and followed when Natasha made her way out of the room.

"Tasha?"  
"We can't let them go, Clint. Not there. Anywhere but there."  
Clint wrapped his arms around Natasha, rubbing her back soothingly.

"We have to, Tasha. They've worked too hard not to be allowed to go. And if they back out, everyone will want to know why, which means we'll have to tell them, and we both know that wouldn't be good."

Natasha nodded, knowing her husband was right.

"Besides, by now everyone who pays attention to this kind of thing will know their names, and it won't take long to figure out that they're Russian."  
Natasha sighed and nodded again. She knew all of this, but she was still afraid of what would happen.

"They'll be ok, Tash. We'll be with them, or at least you will be. You know how the Red Room works, so you'll know if something feels wrong. And the rest of the group, and Hill, Fury, and Rhodey too, will be with us. Between all of us, and the girls' fighting skills, they'll be just fine."  
Natasha pulled away from Clint's chest and kissed his lips lightly.

"Thank you, Clint."  
"Don't worry about it, Tasha."

* * *

Back inside, Ana and Alekz were having a silent conversation, concerning their mother's behavior.

_What was that?  
No clue, Ana.  
She's not going to make us pull out, is she?  
I really hope not._

Their conversation stopped as their parents' voices drifted inside to them. When their father mentioned the Red Room, everything clicked for the 16-year-old girls.

_That's why. She's scared, Alekz.  
We'll be ok. They won't let anything happen.  
I know. But now I'm a little scared.  
Don't be. We'll be fine, and we'll be amazing._

They smiled at each other, before starting on their homework.

They'd always been homeschooled, taught by whichever Avenger was skilled in a certain area.

Science was Bruce and Jane; Math was Tony-something he seemed to enjoy teaching, and occasionally Jane, depending on what they were doing. History was Steve and Maria, with Steve mainly teaching about the time period he'd been around for, while Maria covered everything else. English was Pepper, and their regular workouts were done with Thor, while each kids' specialized workout was done with someone who knew the subject area, mainly Clint and Natasha. Foreign languages were also done with Clint and Natasha. At the beginning of every school year, the kids decided what language they wanted to learn, and it always happened that all the kids in each age group wanted to learn the same language. This year, Ana, Alekz, and Livvy were learning Turkish, Andrei, Ali, Mja, and Abbie were learning Vietnamese, Josh and Clara were learning Norwegian, Anja and Alexis were learning Swedish, and Justin and Jackson were learning Hebrew.

Since they weren't going to be at the Tower or their house, their teachers had unanimously decided that school would be done on the road, and so every morning they had a lesson, while they did homework at night.

It was a good system, one that was bound to continue, since after tonight, four of the six Barton-Romanoff children would be competing in the Olympics- Ana and Alekz in gymnastics, and Andrei and Ali in Archery, a team they'd been selected for days prior to the family needing to be in California for gymnastics trails.

All the children were crowded around the dinning room table working on their various assignments, occasionally helping each other with math, or practicing a bit of speaking in any one of the languages currently being learned, when Pepper and Tony walked in with pizza.

In a feat of quickness that could only be accomplished when the children were children of master assassins and demi-gods and super soldiers, the table was rid of everything, and re-set with dinnerware, in about 3 minutes.

Ana and Alekz went in search of their parents, and found them still on the balcony.

"Мама , Папа, dinner is here."  
"Thanks, Ana."  
"Before we go inside, we want to talk to you girls, and Andrei and Ali."  
Ana and Alekz exchanged a look, and Alekz ran inside to get the other twins in question, while Ana went to sit on the ground in front of her parents, where Alekz, Andrei and Ali joined her moments later.

"You know we're both very proud of all of you. But we need you guys to know that this isn't going to be all fun and games."  
The kids were surprised, but did their best not to show it. They knew this wasn't going to be easy, it wasn't something their father needed to tell them.

"You know about my past, about what I did in Russia, in Moscow."  
They all nodded in response to their mother, suddenly aware of where this was going.

"The Red Room is still in Russia, not far outside Moscow. By now, they will have undoubtedly realized that two members of the US gymnastics team, and two members of the US archery team, are the children of Natalia Romanova. That they know this means that there will be some danger to us being in Russia. We're not telling you this to scare you, you know that. We're telling you so that you understand why we're going to implement the rules we're implementing, starting immediately.  
Rule 1: You never go anywhere alone. Ana, Alekz, I expect you together at all times, no matter what. Andrei, Ali, I realize this will be more difficult for you on some occasions, such as getting changed. For this reason, you'll split you time between archery and fight training, from now until the games start, so that your senses will be sharp.  
All of you, actually, will be doing intensive training. You have one month before mandatory practice begins, Ana Alekz, you have two weeks more than Andrei and Ali. This time will be spent in Alaska, just like every summer. There will be conditioning, as well as training in your sport. You will each spar as well, though Ana and Alekz will do so with extreme caution, and only periodically.  
Rule 2: Get used to SHIELD agents being close. They're staying that way, but only those you know, namely Maria, Fury and Steve, as well as us.  
Rule 3: We will continue to be your coaches, providing extra protection.  
Rule 4: You _will_ tell us if you plan to go anywhere, and you will not argue if we deem it fit to put a GPS tracker on you.  
Rule 5: You _will_ fall in love with Russia. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

All the kids laughed at the last rule, knowing that their mother was right.

"Alright, enough talking, lets go eat."  
The children stood up and followed their parents to the dining room, where they weren't surprised to see that everyone had dispersed. Natasha read a note Pepper had left, telling them that Anja and Lexie were with the rest of the kids, watching a movie, and that there was a pizza in the oven for them.

Once they'd finished eating, they all made their way to various parts of the house. Clint and Natasha went to talk to Anja and Lexie, as well as Pepper and Tony, who would be in charge of watching the youngest mini assassins while in Russia. They explained the rules to their youngest daughters, both of whom didn't seem to mind.

Andrei and Ali met up with Abbie and Andrei's girlfriend, Mja. The four of them made their way to the game room, where Abbie and Ali played air hockey, while Andrei twirled a lock of Mja's blonde hair around his fingers as they watched.

Ana and Alekz found Livvy, and the three girls made their way to Ana and Alekz's bedroom where they were able to finish their homework.

Every person in the house studiously ignored the fact that in just a couple months, they'd all be in immense danger. Instead, they focused on the fact that they were surrounded by their family, and missions weren't going to be a problem for at least 3 or 4 months, if not longer.

* * *

**Well, there's the first bit! I think I'll do two more chapters, maybe three. It all depends on how many reviews I get.**

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**

**Russian:  
*Do you know what this means?**

* * *

**Which parents have which kids:**

**Clint and Natasha:  
Anastasiya Viktoriya Barton-Romanoff (Ana)- 16-years-old  
Alekzandra Milena Barton-Romanoff (Alekz)- 16-years-old  
Andrei Luka Barton-Romanoff- 15-years-old  
Aliya Nadja Barton-Romanoff (Ali)- 15-years-old  
Alexis Zaria Barton-Romanoff (Lexie)- 10-years-old  
Anja Kira Barton-Romanoff- 10-years-old**

**Tony and Pepper:  
Olivia Sofia Stark (Livvy)- 16-years-old  
Abigail Marie Stark (Abbie)- 15-years-old  
Clara Rose Stark- 13-years-old**

**Jane and Thor:  
Mja Elizabeth Odinson-15-years-old  
Joshua Michael Odinson (Josh)- 13-years-old**

**Steve and Maria:  
Justin Edward Rogers- 8-years-old  
Jackson Steven Rogers- 8-years-old**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated this, I wasn't really sure where I wanted it to go, but I think I figured it out, and hopefully, you guys like it.**

* * *

Their time in Alaska finally came to an end, with Ana, Alekz, Natasha, Anja, and Lexie staying an extra two weeks- but while they told everyone that they were training, they were all really coloring and getting in chalk fights, and coming up with a few pranks for the days before they left for Moscow.

When they finally arrived back in California, Ana, Alekz, and Natasha immediately started working with the team, while Anja and Lexie went to stay with Tony and Pepper and their kids, who were currently staying in their Malibu house.

Workouts were grueling; though not as bad as some of the workouts their mother had put them through, both over the last month and in years past. They bonded with the rest of the girls over ice baths, stupid mistakes, and small victories.

On their last day before they were scheduled to leave, Ana and Alekz decided that it was time to introduce their teammates to their favorite training pastime.

While everyone was watching Alekz on her specialty- uneven bars- Ana snuck over to the chalk bowl, and grabbed a handful. Ana smiled at their distraction as she snuck up behind Andrea, and without warning, dumped the chalk over her head.

Andrea squealed, and turned around quickly. When she saw Ana standing behind her grinning, she broke into a smile as well, before grabbing her own handful, and throwing it at Alekz, who'd just landed her dismount perfectly.

"Hey! What was that for?"  
"I know you two planned that. There's no way she can do anything without you knowing about it."  
Alekz nodded in agreement, causing all the other girls to laugh. Until Natasha, completely unnoticed by everyone, came up behind Grace and threw chalk over her hair.

"Wha-? Natasha!"  
Natasha laughed with the girls, and dodged the chalk Madison aimed at her face. During their team practices, Natasha had become very close to the other girls, mainly because, while she was strict, she recognized that sometimes teenage girls needed to goof off, and so she never got mad at them when they blew off steam, so long as they were safe about it.

When the other coaches came in 30 minutes later, they found the floor, vault, beam, and bars covered in chalk, along with a good portion of the floor in between each area. They were completely confused, until Madison threw chalk at her coach, causing him to join the fight, along with the rest of the coaches.

"Hey! Ana, Alekz, get down here!"  
"Why?"  
"Unfair advantage!"  
"How do you figure?"  
"You're the only ones who can climb up there!"  
"It's not that high!"  
"You're in the freaking _rafters_, Alekz!"  
"So?"  
"That's a good 300 feet off the ground!"  
"Not as tall as Stark Tower!"  
None of the girls had an answer to that. Everyone knew that their family was the Avengers, but after competing against them for the first time, they all discovered that none of their achievements were because of who their family was.

Finally, after about 2 hours, they called a truce, vowing to continue in Moscow. Everyone came out of their hiding places, and the gymnasts made their way to the ice tubs, where they soaked their aching muscles.

* * *

After eating dinner together, they went back to the hotel they were staying at, where they finished packing for their flight the next morning.

Ana and Alekz were lounging on one of the beds in Madison and Andrea's room, along with Grace, Katie, and Samantha. They were talking and watching old Disney movies, trying to calm down enough to sleep.

There was a knock on the door, and Ana and Alekz became suddenly alert. They shared a split second glance, and both jumped off the bed and headed to the door together, careful not to make any noise.

When they pulled the door open, they were greeted by their mother's approving look.

"I wanted to come check on all of you guys, make sure that you're all ok." The other girls nodded, and Natasha murmured to her daughters in Italian, "Ti ricordi il piano per domani?" _'Do you remember the plan for tomorrow?'_

"Tá. Táimid ag fágáil as an aerfort ar 8 ar maidin. Ana agus mé ag suí in aice lena chéile, ar fud a fháil uait. Maria ag teacht le linn, ach daidí agus Andrei agus Ali atá ar eitilt éagsúla, agus ní bheidh muid iad a fheiceáil go dtí go dtagann muid. Agus is é gach duine eile ag eitilt amach níos cóngaraí do na searmanais, le Steve i gceannas Anja, agus Livvy i gceannas Lexie." _'Yes. We're leaving for the airport at 8 in the morning. Ana and I are sitting next to each other, across from you. Maria is coming with us, but dad and Andrei and Ali are on a different flight, and we won't see them until we arrive. And everyone else is flying out closer to the ceremonies, with Steve in charge of Anja, and Livvy in charge of Lexie.'_

Natasha smiled at Alekz, and told the girls that they needed to go to sleep soon. She laughed when she heard a groan from within the room, before physically removing her daughters, knowing that they wouldn't leave if they weren't forced out.

Once they were back in their room, Natasha kissed them before going back to her room, which was connected to theirs with a door in the wall separating the two rooms.

"Goodnight, Alekz."  
"'Night, Ana."  
They turned off the lights, and were asleep before their heads hit the pillows.

* * *

The airport was crazy. There were so many people, all of them crowding the various teams passing through. Ana, terrified of losing her sister, reached out a grabbed her hand. Andrea grabbed Ana's other hand, with Madison on her other side. Before long, the entire women's gymnastics team was holding hands, staying right behind Natasha, as they made their way to the gate.

"I still don't understand why we couldn't use Tony's plane." Alekz grumbled.  
"I think you know why, Alekz."

The voice shocked Alekz, and when she turned around, she saw her dad smiling at her, along with Andrei and Ali, and the rest of the archery team.

"Папа!" Alekz squealed, throwing herself into her father's arms.  
"Hey there, Alekz. Try not to topple me, ok?"

Alekz smiled, before moving to hug her brother and little sister, allowing Ana and Natasha to hug the rest of their family.

"How are you doing, Tasha?"  
"Fine. I don't have nearly enough knives on me, though."  
"How many do you have?"  
"Only 10."  
The two teams surrounding them looked slightly shocked, with the exception of their children, but the gym team looked less shocked than the archery team; they'd become used to Natasha having various weapons on her person.

"Only 10? Wow, Tash. You're really slipping." Clint deadpanned.

When they got to the security checkpoint, Clint, Natasha, Ana, and Alekz flashed their SHIELD ids, allowing them to bypass the metal detectors, and carry their weapons onto the plane- a concealed gun and knives for Natasha, a few knives and a gun for Clint, two guns for Ana, and some knives for Alekz, although their bags were still checked.

Andrei and Ali, along with everyone else was forced to go through the metal detector, and Andrei could be heard grumbling about not having a SHILED id, even if he could be an agent.

"Not til you're 16, buddy." Clint called back to his son, a smile threatening on his lips.

When they all cleared security, they were forced to separate because their gates were on opposite sides.

Ana hugged Andrei tightly and whispered that he had to take care of Ali, while Alekz told Ali to take care of Andrei. Once the family had said all their goodbyes, they split up.

The gymnastics team finally made it to their gate after stopping for food. The actually wait was spent taking pictures and texting friends and/or family.

When it was finally time to board, they were the first in line, allowing them to pick seats towards the back of the plane, where they could see anyone and everyone on board. They all settled in for the 12 hour, nonstop, flight, many deciding to sleep in an effort to get on Moscow time, something that was relatively easy for Ana and Alekz, since they were raised to sleep when they could and where they could, although they didn't usually have to.

Natasha would have also easily fallen asleep, if she hadn't been so god dammed worried about going to Moscow. She couldn't stop fidgeting, and knew that if she did fall asleep, she'd wake up screaming from a nightmare about one of her children getting hurt.

"Мама?"  
"Yeah, Ana?"  
"Can you tell us about Russia?"  
Natasha turned to look at her eldest daughter, and saw both girls, along with the entire team, looking at her, waiting to hear what she would say.

"What do you want to know?"  
"What's St. Petersburg like?"  
Ana's question seemed to have piqued interest from the passengers around them. Natasha looked over and saw that the women's swimming team-seated on the left of her seat in the center section- and the men's gymnastics team- seated on her right- were listening intently.

She smiled at her daughters, and began talking about the country she loved, and had been forced to leave.

"…and I still swear, it's the best place to get vodka in the whole country!" Natasha finished.

Everyone laughed at her story, and it was at that moment that she realized they'd taken off, an were well on their way to Russia. She'd told them about St. Petersburg and the Russian wilderness, which she swore was absolutely beautiful. She told them about Moscow and St. Basil's cathedral.

"Мама?"  
"Yes, Alekz?"  
"Can you-"  
"Can I what?"  
Alekz looked at her sister for support before continuing.

"Can you tell us about Stalingrad?"  
Natasha went tense. She knew Alekz just wanted to know about where her parents had met, that she didn't want to know the details about the horrible things her mom had done, but the city would always be linked to her gushing ledger, even if her ledger had been wiped somewhat clean.

"Stalingrad is gone." She nearly hissed.

One look at Alekz's face told Natasha how much she'd wounded her daughter, and Natasha back peddled, trying to make it better.

"Sorry, Sweetie."  
"It's ok." Alekz whispered.  
Natasha sighed, and continued talking. "Stalingrad is gone though. It's now Volgograd. I didn't spend much time there, no more than a day or two at a time."

Her eyes told her daughters what she didn't want the others to know, _The Red Room didn't want us there for more than that_.

"What I saw of it, though, was pretty. Not as pretty as the wilderness, but prettier than the grimy Moscow streets I remember…"  
When Natasha finished her story, only her daughters and Madison, along with a few of the other athletes, were still listening, the rest having fallen asleep.

As Natasha was falling asleep, she realized that she wasn't as nervous about going to Russia as she had been, and she realized what the purpose of that had been.

"Thank you, girls."  
"You're welcome, Мама."  
With that, they fell asleep, and slept until the plane was descending into Moscow.

* * *

The Moscow airport was insane. But Natasha loved it. All around her, people were shouting in Russian, and Natasha realized that until that moment, the most Russian she'd heard at once, had been after she'd taught it to Andrei, Ali, Abbie, and Mja. There'd been a 2 month period where 7 young children spoke mainly in Russian, and when it had passed, Natasha realized how nice it had been.

She snapped herself out of her thoughts and directed the group to baggage claim, ignoring the English written on the signs, glad to be in a place where she could let all of her Russian slip out.

Once the bags had been collected, and they boarded the bus that would take them to the athlete's village, Natasha began working out her plan for showing them around the city.

She knew that the bus driver was a SHIELD agent, as was one of the other passengers. And when they stepped into the village, she was able to count at least 10 more.

While the girls claimed their rooms, she spoke to one of the agents, and told him her plan for showing the young girls the city she'd been trained in. they quickly agreed to a plan, involving many SHIELD shadows, all of whom Natasha remembered seeing around the hellicarrier from time to time.

Once they were unpacked, the girls ventured into the city, allowing the other coaches to take a break. It had been wordlessly decided that Natasha would be their main coach- but that individual coaches would still be close during competitions- and she was also their main chaperone, simply because she knew the city better than any of them.

* * *

They returned hours later, full of real Russian food and carrying copious amounts of shopping bags, some of which may or may not have contained large numbers of vodka bottles- all of which were for Natasha and all of which she intended to ship to the tower, where she could pick them up before they headed back to their house when they finally returned to America.

After saying goodnight to the girls, Natasha entered her room, directly in between Ana and Alekz's and Ali's-which she was sharing with the only other female on the archery team.

She was pleasantly surprised to find Clint sitting on the bed, his bag showing that he'd unpacked.

"Hey, hotshot. I didn't think you'd be able to stay with me."  
"Neither did I. but Andrei's a few doors down, and I've bugged his room, so if anything goes on, we'll know."  
"Thanks."  
Clint smiled in return, and opened his arms for Natasha. She set the bags down carefully, and walked over to the bed, where she crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Did you girls have fun seeing the city?"  
"Yeah. I figured you guys could tag along with us tomorrow, give Andrei and Ali a chance to see the city."  
"That'd be nice. Did you buy anything fun?"  
"Does vodka count?"  
"Tasha, don't ask such stupid questions."  
Natasha smiled as she softly kissed her husband, before pulling away and going to change into her pajamas, suddenly exhausted.

When she came back to the bed, she caught a glimpse of why she was so tired. If the clock was to be believed, it was nearly midnight, and she hadn't slept much on the plane.

When she climbed under the covers, Clint wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her tightly to his body. She leaned over slightly to turn off the light, but then rested her head back on her husband's shoulder.

Clint kissed her head softly as he curled his body around hers.

Just before Natasha fell asleep, she heard her husband whisper three words that made her realize why she loved him as much as she did.

"Welcome home, Tasha."

* * *

**There it is! I hope you guys liked it.**

**Just fyi, I've never been in the Olympics, so I don't know how the athlete's village works. I also don't think that it's likely for a chalk fight to break out during gym practice, but in my world, it happens when there are copious amounts of stress to be dealt with. I also don't know how coaches work during the games, so I'm going to stick with what I wrote.**

**I may also decide to write this as just Ana and Alekz, and give Andrei and Ali their own story, it just depends on reviews I get, and what I feel like.**

**Alright, enough for the rambling.**

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
